Networking devices such as switches are used to interconnect different devices in a wired manner. A switch may have four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four, or even more different ports, or jacks, that look identical and that are receptive to cable insertion. The plug at one end of a network cable is inserted into a port of a switch, and the plug at the other end is inserted into another device, such as another networking device, a computing device, and so on.